warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New Light
JUST A NOTE! I have Foxkit and Icekit in here, but they are not Foxleap and Icecloud! Neither Dovekit is Dovewing! ~ Skye Chapter One Dawnkit thrashed wildly about in her moss bed. She was completely bored out of her mind. Her sister, Dovekit, rolled her eyes at her sister's eagerness to escape the confinement of the nursery. It was so like her little sis. Whiteash sighed at Dawnkit, "Be careful I don't cuff your ears off!" she warned. Dawnkit looked exactly snort, "But mama! Please let us go out the nursery!" Whiteash shook her head firmly, "No. You and Dovekit are staying here. Leaf-bare is a harsh time, you'll freeze!" Crystalshimmer watched from the other side of the nursery. Her kits, Lionkit, Sparrowkit and Leafkit were sleeping peacefully, Crystalshimmer's bushy tail protecting them from the cold wind that sometimes found his way into the nursery. Next to her lay Shinelilly with her two kits, Foxkit and Icekit. Crystalshimmer smiled at Whiteash. "I'm sure they'd be fine," she mewed warmly, "Why not let them come with us four. I'm going to take my kits to the lake tomorrow. It'll be their first time in the snow!" Dawnkit brightened, "Yes! Please mama! I wanna see snow, is it soft? Can I slide on the ice?" Dovekit looked hopefully up at Whiteash, "Please? I'd love to slide on ice and make snow warriors." She mewed. Whiteash looked unconvinced, "I'll accompany you." She mewed at last, "And I'll keep a firm eye on you." She looked at Dawnkit, a knowing glint in her eye. Dawnkit barely noticed, "Does that mean we're going?" she mewed hopefully. "Yes Dawnkit." Dovekit mewed, her pinkish white fur fluffed up from the cold. Dawnkit settled down again, her moss bed suddenly feeling comfortable. She gazed around the nursery. Lionkit, Sparrowkit and Leafkit were awake now, chasing each other and tussling about. Crystalshimmer gazed at them adoringly and steadied Lionkit when Leafkit butted his front legs. Sparrowkit charged forward and batted Leafkit across the face. Leafkit staggered back before launching herself at Sparrowkit, pinning her to the ground. Sparrowkit pummelled at Leafkit's underbelly fiercely until Lionkit leaped forward, knocking the two sisters apart. Crystalshimmer laughed, giving her kits battle advice. Dawnkit sighed and looked at her own family. Dovekit was lying casually on her moss bed, grooming herself. Whiteash was lazily flicking her tail, blinking slowly. Dawnkit growled. Why did her family have to be so boring? What she'd give to swap Dovekit for Lionkit, Sparrowkit and Leafkit. They looked so much fun! She'd always wanted to go speak to them, but she'd never had the confidence. She stood out in her family anyway. Whiteash was white; Dovekit was white with pinkish tinges. And Dawnkit was brown. Her eyes were amber whereas her mothers and sisters where green. "Watch it Lionkit!" Sparrowkit mewed, lashing her tail. She was the youngest of the three, but always took charge of every situation. She was also very adventurous and if anyone was mean to her or her kin, she wouldn't let them get away without a fight. "A warrior should be ready for anything!" Lionkit quoted, sticking out his tongue. He was the most defiant and unpredictable. No one knew what he was about to say or do and he was great at keeping his feelings inside. "Break it up, you two." Leafkit mewed sternly. She was the sensible one, but that didn't mean she did what she was told. She was incredibly loyal, but also honest so things got a bit difficult for her at times. "All right, my three darlings." Crystalshimmer meowed, "I can see you're getting a bit boisterous. Play outside for a bit." Dawnkit's ears pricked, "Can we join them mama?" she asked, despite the fact that she was full of doubt." Whiteash looked at Dawnkit, frowning. "Please mama!" Dawnkit insisted. Whiteash sighed, "OK," she agreed reluctantly. Excitedly, Dawnkit raced towards the entrance of the nursery. "I can't wait to see the snow!" she blurted happily. "Snow?" Dawnkit froze and turned to see Leafkit staring at her. "All the warriors have been stamping around so all the snow has turned to brown slush!" she spat angrily onto the nursery floor. "Oh." Dawnkit didn't know what to say. Leafkit was talking to her! "Come on then!" Leafkit raced out of the nursery, sliding on the soggy brown slush. "You're Dawnkit aren't you?" "Yes" Dawnkit mewed sadly. So Leafkit couldn't even remember her name? "Hey!" Lionkit welcomed her. "It's nice to make new friends. Foxkit and Icekit are our friends, but they're asleep at the moment. That means we can play with you!" he mewed. Sparrowkit nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! We always play battling!" she mewed, getting into a hunting crouch. Dawnkit blinked. She'd finally got to talk to Leafkit, Lionkit and Sparrowkit! And she could look at them better now. Crystalshimmer was the most beautiful cat in the Clan, but it was clear only Lionkit and Sparrowkit had inherited her looks. Leafkit's smile was a little lopsided and her walk was clumsy. Blazeheart was the handsomest cat in the Clan and Foxkit was incredibly good looking too (Blazeheart was Foxkit's and Icekit's father). Dawnkit wondered what she looked like, but neither her mum nor dad was cute or pretty. Dawnkit felt a prodding on her side. She turned to see Sparrowkit nudging her, "Hey! Lets battle!" she mewed. Dawnkit looked taken aback. She'd never tried battling before. Dovekit just liked to lounge around. What if she embarrassed herself in front of them? But it was too late. Leafkit catapulted at her, knocking her onto her side. Dawnkit tried to push her off, but Leafkit was too strong. After moons of play fighting, the kits had gained a little muscle beneath their fur. Leafkit looked confused. When Dawnkit batted her front leg weakly, she rolled off, so she let Dawnkit win. The latter felt deeply embarrassed. She bet Lionkit, Sparrowkit and Leafkit hated her and thought she was useless. She hung her head in shame. "Don't worry!" Lionkit mewed. "We'll teach you. Watch this!" He leaped at Sparrowkit, making her stagger back. She let out a furious yowl and swiped at him. Lionkit dodged and raced round Sparrowkit, but she was too fast. She swung round, catching the end of Lionkit's tail so he fell flat on his face. Sparrowkit took the opportunity to leap on his back and pretend to bite his neck. "If that was a real fight, Lionkit would be way dead" Sparrowkit mewed proudly. "You try against me!" Dawnkit came face to face with Sparrowkit's bright blue eyes. They twinkled mischievously. She tried to copy what Sparrowkit was doing, waiting for the silver she-cat to make the first move. Sparrowkit just stared at Dawnkit, unmoving. The latter looked at the ground frustratedly...... ... and felt a paw slap her round the face. Dawnkit growled. Why did she lose concentration? She blinked at Sparrowkit and went to hit her back. "Wait!" Dawnkit froze, paw in mid-air, inches from Sparrowkit's face. Foxkit and Icekit raced towards them. Icekit skidded to a halt, spraying brown slush over Leafkit. "We wanna play too!" she mewed. She turned to Dawnkit, "Are you Dovekit?" "Dawnkit", she answered sadly. "Oh well, it's nice to see you!" she replied. "Let's battle!" and she flung herself at Lionkit. Category:Skye's stories